forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bahgtru
The Leg Breaker The Son of Gruumsh | aspects = | pantheon = Orc pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | mortalhomes = | power5e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | symbol5e = Broken thigh bone | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Strength | domains5e = War | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Guided strike War god's blessing | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Nishrek | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Brute strength | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = Broken thighbone | homeplane3e = Nishrek | realm3e = Gruumsh's Iron Fortress | serves3e = Gruumsh | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Loyalty, stupidity, brute strength | domains3e = Chaos, Evil, Orc, Strength, Wrath | worshipers3e = Barbarians, followers, orcs, the physically strong, warriors, wrestlers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = "Crunch" (Spiked gauntlet) | holy days3e = Festival of Strength every full moon | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful evil | symbol2e = Broken thigh bone | homeplane2e = Acheron/Avalas | realm2e = Nishrek | serves2e = Gruumsh | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Strength, combat loyalty | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Orcs | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Lawful evil | symbol1e = Broken thigh bone | homeplane1e = Nine Hells | realm1e = | serves1e = Gruumsh | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Strength | worshipers1e = Orc and Half-orc warriors | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Bears Dire bears Boars Dire boars Dire bison | plants = | monsters = Gray renders Fiendish orcs Fiendish ogres Bulettes Girallons | minerals = Orl Ravenar | colors = Brown | misc manifestations = The sound of bones breaking Angry howls | manifestation refs = }} Bahgtru ( }}) was a rather stupid god of pure physical strength who scorned both weapons and magic alike. He was the son of Gruumsh. Worshipers Bahgtru's followers were often the strongest of the orc tribes, and were required to be unwaveringly loyal to their chieftain - until he was defeated in a challenge of physical strength or was slain. Among Bahgtru's faithful, loyalty only extended to the clan and rivalries between clans were encouraged. Relationships Bahgtru served Gruumsh loyally, and was feared by the other orc gods for his strength. He opposed the goblinoid deities, the Seldarine and sylvan deities. He respected the Dwarven gods for their strength, but would have liked to crush their skulls. Bahgtru also hated the deities of deception; Baravar Cloakshadow, Cyric, and Mask. Appendix Further Reading * References de:Bahgtru Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lesser deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Orc deities category:Orc domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Nishrek Category:Inhabitants of Avalas Category:Inhabitants of Acheron Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender